The Administrative Core provides all the administrative functions necessary for the Program Project Grant (PPG). These functions specific to the PPG include: [unreadable] Scheduling/reserving rooms/resources for PPG-specific scientific presentations, journal club and administrative meetings, [unreadable] Assisting Project Core Directors with acquisitions, [unreadable] Resolving problems that have an impact on the PPG, [unreadable] Reference database management for the whole PPG, [unreadable] Accumulation and production of annual progress reports for the External Advisory Committee review, [unreadable] Arranging the travel, housing, reimbursement and honorarium for the annual External Advisory Committee meeting, [unreadable] Production of transcription of External Advisory Committee minutes, [unreadable] Reviews of PPG-specific Publications/Presentations, [unreadable] IRBapplications andrenewals, [unreadable] Management of the PPGPurchase Card [unreadable] Long range scientific andadministrative planning [unreadable] Maintaining space andasset data for the PPG RELEVANCE (See instructions): This core will provide program management for the successful development of state-of-the-art imaging, registration, and quantitative imaging techniques for the management of individual clinical cancer patient's therapy.